Losing What You Value Most
by Crazy Little Wolf
Summary: Post SK, only Rose and Dimitri's roles are flipped. Dimitri leaves the Academy and goes to Russia to find his Roza. Can he find her in first? or will Rose find Dimitri? I stink as Summeries. Rating changed to M, For Language
1. Prologue: Dimitri Belikov The Hunter

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am so excited because I've finally found time to get my FanFiction up!**

**My story is set Post-SK, but, instead of Rose finding Dimitri, it's opposite. I know it's been done but I wanna give it a try.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

Prologue  
Dimitri's POV

_You will lose what you value most, treasure it while you can. _Those words haunted me. The words that told me something bad was to come. The words that changed my life. The words I will never forget.

It had been a month since I last saw my love, my life, my soul. She had been taken from me in battle, and now, I was searching for her.

I was searching for my Roza. The one I promised to not let anything happen to her, the one I promised to kill her if she was to be awaken.

I have broken the first one. I should've been with her when she took on the Strigoi, I should be the one that was grabbed, I shouldn't have listen to my guardian instincts and I should've saved her.

I was searching for her to see her, to hold her, to kiss her, to save her from whatever fate may have occurred and to keep my promise.

I was a guardian, a protector...but after what happened, I couldn't live with myself not keeping that promise. I couldn't protect others when I couldn't protect her.

Though, it's my job to protect the Moroi, to think of my fellow guardians as "replacable". But I couldn't. Not my Roza.

Roza isn't someone you can just replace, someone you can forget about, someone you can allow to have that kind of fate. She's someone special, someone I loved, someone I will never forget, someone I _won't _let have that kind of fate.

I am going to save her. Save her from what she's become, even if that means risking my life to save.

No matter what I _will _find her. I will do _anything _just to hold her one more time, to kiss her and if my own fate comes with that........I will take that fate, what ever it may be. If my fate is to be awaken, I will take that fate, in order to join my love for all eternity.

My name......is Dimitri Belikov and I am a hunter.

* * *

**A/N: Yes yes I know that was short, the next chapter will be longer.**

**Press the green button and tell me what you think.**

**My next update will try to be either tomorrow or Tuesday.**

**Peace Out All!**

**Playlist:  
Whitney Houston~Run To You  
Evanescence~My Immortal  
Avril Lavigne~Slipped Away**


	2. Chapter 1: Russia

**A/N: Hey everybody! I promised an update and I'm keeping that promise. I was so excited this morning when I check my email and found out how many of you added this story to your alerts, added it to your favorites list, etc, and I would like thank everybody.**

**Enough of my talking. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy..but I will own future characters...**

* * *

DPOV

Russia....my home, my childhood, my theory. I don't know what told me to come to here, but something did, with the feeling that my Roza would be here.

I had only been here about three days and I already had run into many Strigoi, before I killed each one of them, I asked the same questions "Do you know Rose Hathaway" and each time I got the same answer "I don't know who your talking about".

They knew. I know they knew..Was it possible Roza was hiding from me? No, she wouldn't. She remembers our promise, she knew I would keep it....but more importantly, she loves me. But what if her being awaken changed her more then I think...what if...

"Сэр, вы сделали?" **(Translation: Sir, are you done?) **the waitress asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I just nodded.

I was in a small cafe about twenty miles away from my home town. I figured, Hey since I'm here I might as well pay them a visit.

When the waitress brought the bill, I paid and left.

I got back in the SUV and starting driving down the road, slowly, toward my hometown, and to my family. Only hoping that I could find comfort being surrounded by them.

I was ten minutes away at a stop light, when a familiar figure caught my eye.

**A/N: Yes I know another short-ish chapter, but I have been out all day and thought I would be nice and update today.**

**I don't think I will be able to update tomorrow so next update should be Wednesday unless something changes.**

**Peace Out All!**

**Play list**

**Home~Daughtry**


	3. Chapter 2: Finding Her

**A/N: Hey everybody! I wanna thank everyone for the kind reviews! It means a lot to me to see that you guys have interest in this story.**

**I am sick today, so this chapter might not be totally the best.**

**But anyway, Enjoy you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

_Last time: I was ten minutes away at a stop light, when a familiar figure caught my eye._

DPOV

I could not believe it..I should not believe it.

_She _was standing there...as beautiful as I remember.

When the light turned green, I drove a head a little then pulled into an abandon parking lot.

I grabbed my stake, just to be safe, and got out.

The sun was setting and it was cloudy, so she wasn't in much danger, but I sure as hell was.

The second I stepped out, she was standing in front of me. My beautiful Roza...but she wasn't the same.

Her eyes were rimmed red, her hair was jet black, her lightly tanned skin was now completely white.

She was beautiful, but it scared me a little when her mouth opened lightly revealing her fangs, sharp as razors and I knew if I wasn't careful, they would be in my neck in a flash.

"Roza..." I whispered

* * *

RPOV

I couldn't believe it. Dimitri was here...why? Was he visiting his family? Was he taking a vacation? Or, Was he looking for me?

I came to Russia to get away from him. So I wouldn't hurt him, or Lissa, or Christian..or _anybody._

It hit me, the promise we made, oh, so long ago. He really kept it. But he wouldn't do it. He _couldn't _do it. He still loved me, he wouldn't follow his first lesson. _Never hesitate._

He just stared at me, I opened my mouth slightly, I knew he could see my fangs.

He stared for about I minute then whispered, in that light voice, with that almost nonexistent Russian accent "Roza..."

Oh my god, did I miss that voice. I missed it more the I thought.

Before I knew what I was doing I was kissing him and he was kissing me back. A month of lust, a month of anger, and a month without him was released into that kiss.

He pulled away first, both of us breathing heavy.

He nuzzled his nose into my hair and took a deep breath.

I knew he loved my hair, and I'm sure he missed it.

"Roza, I can't believe this.." Dimitri whispered lightly "I've missed you"

"I missed you too" I whispered then I pulled away from him

"What's wrong?" He asked confused

"You need to leave, and not come looking for me again.."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it...again a cliffhanger...I don't know why I do it, but I do. I also tried to make this one longer...so that's why the ending is a little odd...**

**Maybe I'll update again today, since I'm sick in bed...we'll see...**

**Peace Out All!**

**Play List:**

**Gravity: Sara Bareilles**

**Back2U: Jessica Mauboy**

**Life After You: Chris Daughtry**

**You Found Me: Kelly Clarkson**


	4. Chapter 3: Gone

**A/N: Merry (Late) Christmas everyone!  
****I seriously apologize for not updating...but with the holidays there was a lot going on and I had lots of stuff happening in school. Then the internet was down (IN THE WHOLE STATE!!) all of Christmas and I couldn't update then so now there's today.  
****Okay enough of me blabbing let's get on with the long awaited 3rd Chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last Time: "You need to leave, and not come looking for me again.."_

**DPOV (Before Rose said the last line [see above ^^]**

Roza stared at me, I can't say I wasn't a little scared, because I was.

I thought she was about to bite me or something when she kissed me.

Oh god, those lips. Though they weren't the warm, soft, pink ones I remember so well, now they were cold, forceful, but still pink to my joy.

I pulled away first to breath.

When I caught my breath some, I put my nose into her hair and took a deep breath.

My god I missed the fruity smell of her hair.

I had missed my Roza so much, it would take months to name everything, even the small things.

"Roza, I can't believe this.." I said in a soft voice, still a little out of breath "I've missed you"

"I missed you too" she whispered then, then she pushed me away

"What's wrong?" I asked confused. I wasn't at all prepared for what she said next;

"You need to leave, and not come looking for me again.."

I stared at her in shock "Why? Roza you don't know how much I've missed you, and now after finally finding you, I can't let you go again" I said

"I'm dangerous Dimitri. I can't risk hurting you, or Lissa, or Adrian, or anybody" She said turning on her heels getting ready to walk away. Away from me.

"Roza," I said reaching out to grab her wrist, but she was faster. Before I could even blink, she was gone again.

Tear stung my eyes as I looked around hoping she was in sight. I almost fell over I was about to lose it.

My Roza thinking she was dangerous, well I have to admit it, she is, she's a Strigoi for god sakes.

But I knew, I knew somewhere inside her, was the Roza I know my student, the one who made fun of me for being such a Cowboy, the one who fought to the end......and the one I loved.

I got back into the SUV, I couldn't bear go to my family now, they would ask about Roza and I would break down in front of them, and that wouldn't be the best idea.

I started driving back toward the hotel, Roza's beautiful face still in my mind.

* * *

**RPOV (After she disappears)  
**  
I took off running, with my new Strigoi speed.

I was gone before Dimitri probably knew what happened, I know it probably is killing him now that he saw me and I was gone..he wasn't _supposed_ to see me yet...damn his guardian senses.

I reached the house I was living in with Nathan, the one that awakened me.

Once I was awakened, I went to Nathan and asked him to train me, he agreed and now we live together.

We aren't romantically involved though, my heart still belongs to Dimitri.

I love him, but I can't risk me losing it and hurting him, or killing him, or even worse...awakening him.

That was the last thing I wanted right now, to see my Dimitri like me, a horrible monster.

I walked inside the house and Nathan was immediately by my side

"That dhampir saw you." Nathan said

"Well it's not my fault" I grumbled walking around him and toward the stairs

"Oh yes it is" He said grabbing my wrist and forcing me to look at him "You weren't careful enough, you should know his strengths, and his weaknesses, and his abilities." he spat at me

Nathan had about 100 years on me, so I couldn't get out of his grip.

"Well we all know what his weakness is" I mumbled

"Oh course.." Nathan growled letting go of my wrist "Don't let him see you again, or I will personally throw you into the sun" he threatened then he walked down the hall.

I mumbled something unintelligent under my breath as I walked upstairs and then into my room.

Once up there I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it.

I sat down in my chair in the far corner of the room and looked at the table next to it.

There sat a picture of myself and Dimitri that was taken only days before the battle.

I realized how much time has pasted and closed my eyes and starting thinking about the cabin.

The event that took place in that cabin seemed like a lifetime ago, when really it was only a month or so.

I heard Nathan go into his room slamming the door and that pulled me out of thought.

I stared at the floor for the rest of the afternoon, only the face, and the voice, that sweet velvet voice of my Dimitri in my mind.

* * *

**A/N: There you are, I think that's another long one...well long in my sense of the word.**

Comment/Review Question for you guys (Actually two)  
1. Which character would you like to see come up in this story and possible POV chapter.

2. What was your favorite Christmas (or what ever you celebrate) gift you got this year?  
Mine would be my new iPod Nano (It's one of the new ones with the camera on it)

If you want to keep up with my update dates, check out my profile, I have it posted at the bottom. You can also see possible new stories...I don't think I will be finishing my song fiction, I have some of it done, just not a lot, and with this story and school....

If I don't update my Dec. 31st (which I should) I hope everyone has a safe and Happy New Year!

Peace Out!

Play list:  
All These Lives~ Chris Daughtry  
New Divide~ Linkin Park  
We Are~ Ana Johnsson  
When Your Gone~ Avril Lavigne


	5. Author's Note

**This is not an update...this is a very sad A/N.  
So, I said that I would update multiple times, and I was about to, when I had a computer crash...I lost the next 4 chapters of the story!**

**Sad right??**

**I'm really sorry guys, and I am going to try my hardest to remember what I wrote and get them up ASAP.**

**So bear with me, but just to get you guys ready, here's a sneak peek of the next chapter from our favorite Russian's POV.**

I made it back to the hotel not a moment too soon, if I kept driving I probably would've been in a crash. I went up to and into my room. I sat on the couch staring at the wall in front of me. I would have to call the princess and let her know that I've found Rose, she would benefit as much as I am...I picked up my phone to call when there was a knock on the door...I stood to answer it and was shocked when I opened the door and saw.......

**Who's knocking on Dimitri's door?**

**Is it Roza?  
Is it Lissa?  
Is it his family?**

**You'll just have to wait and find out :)**

**Possibly updating today if I can get the chapter done.**

**Peace Out!**


	6. Chapter 4: Reunited and Fight

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**So I stayed up late last nite and wrote two chapters, I have to read through the next one and I will update later today, promise.**

**Now it's time to find out, who was knocking on Dimitri's door. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does.**

**

* * *

**

DPOV

I made it back to the hotel not a moment too soon, if I kept driving I probably would've been in a crash. I went up to and into my room. I sat on the couch staring at the wall in front of me. I would have to call the princess and let her know that I've found Rose, she would benefit as much as I am...I picked up my phone to call when there was a knock on the door...I stood to answer it and was shocked when I opened the door and standing there was my grandmother, Yeva Belikov.

"Grandmother, what are you doing here" I asked motioning her to come in  
"I saw that you were here and wanted to come by, seeing as you decided against coming home" she said walking inside and sitting down on the couch  
_Of course...._I thought walking over and sitting on the chair next to the couch "You were right.." I said  
"About what?" my grandmother asked  
"I lost what I valued most....just like you said.." I hesitated  
"What is it that you lost?"  
"Remember how I told you about that girl I was in love with"  
Yeva nodded and I didn't say anything then she understood "Oh..." she said  
I just nodded forcing back tears, I didn't want to cry in front of my grandmother.  
"Dimika I'm so sorry.." she said touching her hand to mine "But you have something else to tell me.." she said  
"Well, I came here to find her, and I did....and," I said but my grandmother finished for me  
"You found her, she's a Strigoi, hesitated and didn't kill her, then she disappeared" she said  
"Pretty much" I said  
"Well...you'll be happy to know that one day you'll be happy again..." she said. I stared at her confused.  
"You will understand soon enough" she said then she stood up and left, I just sat there trying to figure out what she meant.

**(Later that night)  
**I needed to get out of here and find Roza, I was being stupid actually listening to her.  
I loved her, and I promised her...  
I grabbed my stake and my old cowboy duster and walked out.  
I walked down to the SUV and drove toward where I last saw her.  
When I arrived. I got out clutching my stake and I slowly walked toward the forest.  
I walked, my stake in front of me, I walked for what seemed like hours until I reached a house.  
It was old, and it looked like no one was living in it. I started walking toward it when I heard noises behind me.  
I spun around stake at the ready and there I was Rose, and she looked pissed.

* * *

RPOV

That idiot. I told him to stop looking for me.  
"Dimitri..why are you still here" I asked pissed  
"Because I promised that I would kill you if you were to become like this.." Dimitri said a hint of hurt in his voice.  
"Well I don't need it..I don't _want _it. I'm happy" I said, not totally true.  
I didn't want to be like this, I didn't want to be a monster.  
I was about to speak when Nathan came out "What the hell is going on out here" he yelled walking over  
"Shit.." I muttered under my breath.  
Dimitri turned and looked at Nathan  
"You" they both growled at the same time  
Nathan looked ready to kill him and Dimitri held is stake in front of him.  
I jumped between them "Nathan I can handle this" I growled at him  
"You failed on keeping yourself from being seen and aloud him to wonder here...you obviously can't handle it, now I must take matters into my own hands" Nathan said walking up to me and pushing me out of the way.  
Dimitri lunged at Nathan and they began fighting.  
Dimitri attempted to stake Nathan several times and dodging Nathan's attempts to bite him.  
The fight continued on for several minutes then Nathan knocked Dimitri down his stake flying out of his hand.  
Nathan pinned Dimitri down by his throat, Dimitri struggling to get out.  
"Game over" Nathan said reaching down to bite him.  
I let out a scream.  
Then suddenly Nathan started on fire.  
Nathan screamed jumping up, Dimitri got to his feet grabbed his stake and sunk it straight into his heart.  
When Nathan was totally burned up, Dimitri looked at me and he ran over to me "Roza, are you alright" he asked  
"I'm fine...." I said in a low voice and then we looked around for the source of the flames and in the tree line was.......

* * *

**A/N Who's in the tree line?? You'll have to wait for the update to find out...I know I'm evil.  
I'm sure most of you already know though.  
I will attempt to update later.  
Thanks to **_**'Roza-Belikov24' **_**for the idea on bringing Dimitri's grandmother in.**

Oh by the way, I changed the rating to 'M', because there is something coming up (hopefully) that the language is way out there so....and I might be doing a Lemon, so that might change back but for now it's 'M'.

**Thanks everyone!**

**Peace Out!**

Playlist  
That's what you get~Paramore  
It's Not Over~Daughtry  
Wherever You Will Go~The Calling


	7. Chapter 5: Revelations

**A/N: OK second update today. I'm sure everyone already knows who the person in the forest is...it's time to find out for sure.**

One quick thing, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, I was amazed today when I went to check the Traffic for this story, over a thousand hits in 17 day. I am soo happy, so thanks a million everyone!

**Okay enough of me talking, Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does.**

_

* * *

Last time: "I'm fine...." I said in a low voice and then we looked around for the source of the flames and in the tree line was......._

RPOV

Standing there in the tree line was non other then Christian Orza and then from behind him Lissa and Adrian.  
_Oh shit _I thought looking at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dimitri asked looking at them

"Saving your ass Belikov" Adrian said  
"Well more like me saving his ass..." Christian said  
"Oh quit your fighting, we all saved his ass okay" Lissa said then she looked at me and looked like she was gonna faint "Rose.." she said coming over toward me.

I jumped up and disappeared into the forest before she could get any closer and I ran.  
Since the bond had been broken when I was awakened I was realived I didn't have her voice running through my head.  
_Sorry Liss, it's just to keep you safe. _

DPOV

Rose jumped up and she was gone in a flash.  
I looked over at Adrian, Lissa, and Christian who were staring in shock.  
"She's a..." Lissa said and I nodded.  
She was just hoping she was kidnapped...she wasn't ready to face this. She started crying into Christian's chest.  
I looked over at Adrian who looked ready to vomit.  
I went over to them "We need to get out of here....there are 2 Strigoi here who knows if there are more" I said and we started back.  
When we returned to the SUV, Adrian and myself got in front and Lissa and Christian got in the back.  
I was surprised to find out that they were staying at the same hotel as me.

Adrian explained to me that Lissa wanted to help find Rose and they came down about three weeks after I did.  
We returned to the hotel and Christian took Lissa up to their room, she was a complete wreck after what just happened, Adrian decided to join them and not spend time with the "old guy".  
For christ sakes I'm not that old...am I?

I returned to my room and I decided to take shower.  
When I finished my shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and I heard noises outside the door.  
I hesitated before walking out of the bathroom slowly and I looked and saw Rose sitting on my bed.  
She looked up at me and then looked embarrassed.  
"Roza...what are you doing here" I asked  
"I—I should leave" Rose said getting up and heading toward the door.  
I reached out and grabbed her wrist "You don't have to.." I said  
She turned and looked at me "I'll—let you get dressed" she said walking out of the room  
I chuckled, she had already seen me naked before, how was this any different.

I changed quickly putting on Jeans and a T-shirt, I slid the stake into the belt what guardians wore, pulled my hair back very poorly, then I walked into the other room looking at Roza who was sitting on the couch staring at the floor.  
"Why are you here?" I asked leaning against the doorframe  
"I just..wanted to see you, without risk of someone coming in..." she whispered not looking up at me  
I just stared at her, I walked over and sat on the chair.  
We just sat there, for several minutes then Roza looked up at me.  
"There's another reason too..."  
"What's that?" I asked  
She hesitated then took a deep breath and said  
"I'm pregnant..."

Oh my fucking god.

* * *

**A/N: Didn't see that one coming did you?? I am just full of surprises  
Lissa, Christian, and Adrian will be back, I've got plans for the next chapter..different then originally intended, so that might be up tomorrow morning, possibly first thing, depends how late I stay up tonight.**

**I might be starting a new story soon, I've got some ideas but not totally One-Hundred Precent yet...more like Sixty.**

**Peace Out Guys!**


	8. Another ANsomewhat Sad

**Another A/N**

**I'm starting to hate these things....and school (but hey, who doesn't?)**

**I don't know what happened to the weekend and I know I said I would update but I never finished the chapter.**

**This whole week I have a total of _five_ _tests. _AKA. A living hell...****I've had lots of studying to do for like....a while.....**

**But, anyways after this week is over with I will get back to the updating...but for now, it's just at a dead halt...plus I have been working on school projects so....yeah......**

**AND I've been drafting up ideas for a Possible Twilight Story....for the record though it's gonna be either Jasper/Bella or Jacob/Bella....not certain....maybe both....haha but I dunno**

**Really sorry guys....but here's a little teaser of the next chapter from everyone's favorite Russian ;) ;)**

Oh my fucking god....please tell me Roza didn't say she was pregnant...fucking pregnant.....that wasn't possible....it _isn't _possible....the night in the cabin we were both dhampiers....two dhampiers can't have children together...  
"Are you sure..." I asked in a hesitation.

She just nodded "Your the only one I've had sex with..." she said

Great....just fucking great......

**OHHH Dimika is in trouble now......hehe**

**I will update more then likely Friday after school...I also have a long weekend cause of Martin Luther King day Monday and Teacher Work Day Tuesday so updates will be coming, promise.**

**Peace Out Guys!**


	9. Chapter 6 Kisses and Interuptions

**A/N: Hey Guys! Last week went slower then I wanted, and then all this week I've had a problem with my left eye and my eye lid got all swollen and I couldn't see out of my eye at all. But it's better-ish now and I've been able to write this.  
Enjoy guys!

* * *

**

**DPOV**

Oh my fucking god....please tell me Roza didn't say she was pregnant...fucking pregnant.....that wasn't possible....it isn't possible....the night in the cabin we were both dhampiers....two dhampiers can't have children together...  
"Are you sure..." I asked in a hesitation.

She just nodded "Your the only one I've had sex with..." she said.

Great....just fucking great.

"How..." I asked but I knew she probably wouldn't know the answer.

"It might be—be because I'm Shadow Kissed.." she said looking down at her feet.

I thought about that for a second. It made sense. Another Shadow Kissed effect...made sense.

"Yea...that makes sense...I guess" I said "When did you find out?" I asked.

"Just a few days ago..." Rose said looking up at me.

Then something else hit me "Maybe...maybe you weren't pregnant while you were still a dhampir. maybe after you were awoken" I said.

"It's possible" Rose said after a minute.

We just sat there after that. Staring at each other, just staring. Remembering each others faces.

Before anything else could happen, I crashed my lips onto her's, shutting out anything else that could be happening right now. She eagerly kissed me back putting her hands up into my hair that I knew she loved so much.

We kissed for what seemed like forever until a bang on the door, and gasp broke us apart.

* * *

**APOV (Adrian)  
**Lissa and Christian went into the bedroom and I sat on the couch a bottle of vodka in my hand.

Rose was here, my Little Dhampir was here, but she got away and went who knows where.

I heard someone next door, that was Belikov's room. I stood up and walked out the door and down the hall. I knocked on the door and waited. No one came.

I rammed into the door and it opened. I gasped at the sight I saw; Belikov kissing _my _Rose. They immediately broke apart and looked over at me.

"Adrian..." Rose gasped breathless. Oh my god her voice was beautiful, more beautiful then I remembered. Belikov glared at me "Why are you here, Ivashkov" he asked.

"I—I heard someone else in here" I muttered. Rose stood up and walked over to me hugging me tight.

I hesitated for a second then wrapped my arms around her hugging her back with a smile on my face.

I looked over at Belikov and I think the saying 'If looks could kill' came in right about now. Cause the look on his face said it all...he was pissed that I was touching "his girl".

After a minute Rose pulled away looking at me "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's not just me, Lissa and Christian are with me too...we came here to find you.." I said

Before anything else could be said Rose was gone.

"Shit..." Belikov said "Smooth move Ivashkov" he said glaring at me.

"Aw just shut up Belikov" I said before walking out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: The end of another chapter. I will be updating again soon. **

**I wanna thank everyone for there patience with me. It's been rough and I'm trying to update when possible. Since I've been home from school soo much I have a bunch of make up work to do so in between my breaks from doing it all I'll write the next chapter.**

**Peace Out Everyone!**


	10. I'm Soooo Sorry!

Hey guys..

Yes I know, it's been far too long since I've last updated.

This past summer I've been very busy and haven't had time to sit down and edit all the chapters. I have the next ten chapters written, I just need to go and spot check them. With school starting soon, things are starting to calm down some so expect an update soon.

I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and for hanging in there with me.

I will try to update tonight or tomorrow morning.

One more thing...

Not quite sure if I'm keeping this part, cause I have it written, but with Rose's baby, do you want it to be a Boy or Girl and what do you want his/her name to be?

Let me know what you thing...and it might get changed...we shall see.

See you guys soon!

~Crazy Little Wolf (Yes, I have changed my pen name. I needed something new haha)


End file.
